d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Sur 2016
clinging to a log at Big Sur River Gorge.]] Big Sur 2016 is the sixty-second episode of D2WYM Snippets, and aired June 2, 2016. The episode is considered a follow-up to "Big Sur 2014". Episode Date: June 2, 2016 Preceded By: The Seven-Year-Old Honey Followed By: Return to East Cliff at Andrew Molera State Park.]] Synopsis May 27, 2016 Travis Neal drives down the coast to Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park. May 28, 2016 Travis follows Dallin Bruschke and some other youth to the Big Sur River Gorge. Dallin clings onto a log and jumps from boulder to boulder, exploring the gorge. at Andrew Molera State Park.]] The Hales had driven up to Big Sur from Southern California. They were going to go to Pfeiffer Beach, but it was closed, due to too many people there. So instead, they go to Andrew Molera State Park, along with Travis, Christian Hair, and some other people. Once at Andrew Molera State Park, Chad Hales announces to the camera where they are and that Ryan Hales helped him find the beach there the other day. They cross the Big Sur River and hike a ways to the beach and set up camp there. and Christian Hair at Andrew Molera State Park.]] and Ryan Hales at the Pine Ridge Trail Overlook.]] At the beach, Chad puts on a hooded wetsuit vest, and heads out in the ocean on a skimboard. Christian gets out a Star Wars kite and tries to get it to fly. Ryan Hales and Seth Garff arrive later, and head out in the ocean to surf. They catch a few waves just offshore. Dallin Bruschke also makes it to the beach, and he and Marissa Webb build a sand mound with a stick on top. He also builds a wall of rocks. After hanging around on the beach. Ryan and Seth pack up their surfboards and head back. Ryan tries to ride his surfboard across the Big Sur River. Back at camp, Chad and Travis find Jaren Garff, and they sit in Chad's van, trying to look for Christian. They talk to Jodi Reed, who had just got back from her mission in Honduras. Jaren and Travis find Ryan in a campsite, and Jaren mentions someone made hot dogs JDawgs style, and made their own JDawg sauce. Ryan says he doesn't even know what that is. and Ryan Hales hiking back to camp.]] in the bathroom.]] Ryan and Seth gather a group of people to hike to Pine Ridge Trail Overlook. On the hike, Dallin finds a banana slug in a gulch. They hike up a gulch and the mountain, above the fogline. After an hour, they get to the so-called overlook, which just overlooks a gulch with some burned-out redwood trees. Ryan talks to the camera in an Australian accent, and shows off the overlook. Travis points out the black trees, and Ryan accuses him of being racist. But then he says he's just kidding. Ryan goes to throw a rock off the overlook, but does a fake-out and drops it. He throws it and hits one of the black trees. He throws another one, but misses. On the way back, Ryan and Seth sing "Red Haired Mary". May 29, 2016 and Ben Hales slacklining.]] The next day consists of napping and hanging around camp. Jaren goes to the bathroom and says droughts are weird. Travis calls Jaren weird. He says, "Thank you". Jaren rides a RipStik and clings to the back of a minivan. Jaren, Christian, Seth, and Travis sit and talk around a campfire. Jaren, Seth, and Ben Hales alo try out a slackline. May 30, 2016 Travis drives out of Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park, and heads home. People In This Episode * Travis Neal * Chad Hales * Ryan Hales * Seth Garff * Christian Hair * Jaren Garff * Dallin Bruschke * Marissa Webb * Jodi Reed * Ben Hales Locations * Bixby Bridge, Big Sur, California * Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park, Big Sur, California * Andrew Molera State Park, Big Sur, California Trivia * The sixth "Big Sur" episode. * In the intro, there are several nods to previous Danville 2nd Ward Young Men locations: a freeway sign for Sunol, the San Jose skyline, and a highway sign for Pinnacles National Monument. * Only "Big Sur" episode set at Andrew Molera State Park. * Jaren Garff mentions someone making hot dogs JDawgs style, even with their own JDawg sauce. Travis Neal went to a JDawgs with Rick Patterson when he visited him in Lehi, Utah back in 2014. Featured Music * "Cour des Rosiers" by Lavalier * "My Sweet Lord" by George Harrison * "Here's to Now" by Ugly Casanova * "Rooster" by Toubab Krewe * "Help Mr. Rabbit, I Can't Get Out" by The Tren Brothers Category:D2WYM Snippets Episodes